Brotherly Love
by MobBob
Summary: Carter/Sadie. Title is pretty self-explanatory. PWP.


Brotherly Love

If Carter could say one good thing about his sister, it was that she filled out quite nicely. Even though he did so grudging, he had to admit that her curves had developed nicely as she aged. When these thoughts first entered his mind, he tried to deny them, suppress them. He told himself he didn't find his sister attractive. He was simply noticing how much she had matured. Sure he thought she was attractive, but from an intellectual standpoint. She was no doubt conventionally attractive and there was no denying that, but Carter didn't feel any lust for her.

That worked for a while. However, as time went on these thoughts began invading his mind more and more often. He would think of other women and Sadie's body would show up in his imagination. This didn't bother Carter. What bothered him was how this wouldn't interfere with his arousal. If anything it excited him more. Soon the image of Sadie naked, beckoning him to come to her began appearing in his dreams and in his daily thoughts. Carter couldn't take it and decided that there was only one thing for him to do. He would have to sleep with Sadie. Fortunately, Sadie seemed fine with this plan.

Thus, Carter currently stood in the middle of a hotel bathroom. Outside the door was Sadie, sprawled out on a hotel bed and ready to have sex with him. He looked into the mirror, his eyes meeting that of his reflection. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. In his mind he thought of everything he possibly could to justify this. Yes, she was his sister. However, she did consent to his fantasy, so she wanted him too. Plus, it wasn't like he wanted to have children with her. He was just going to have a good fuck to get these thoughts out of his system.

As he battled to justify what he was about to do, a thought popped into his head. Sadie had feelings for him. Sexual feelings. Were they just sexual or were they more? Was she after just a quick fuck or did she want more? How much more? Did she want a relationship? How long had she had these feelings? When Carter lusted after her, did she also have similar feelings? Carter had to stop himself. He couldn't think about it too much or he wouldn't be able to perform. Carter took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Sadie lay on the bed, completely naked. The only thing that protected her from Carter's gaze was that lone sheet of bedding that she had lifted over herself. Her hand grabbed the edge of it, as if to tease him. She seemed to have an annoyed look on her face. Her eyes met Carter's and gave him a look that practically said, "Are we going to do this or what?"

Carter took a moment or two to think about it. This was it. If they had sex, there was no going back at all. He looked back into her eyes and nodded confidently. He leaped forward, hopping on the bed and straddling his sister's naked body. She giggled as he did this. Carter couldn't tell if the was a nervous giggle or a giggle of excitement. He was too worked up to stop now. He looked down at his sister, right into her eyes, asking for permission to continue. Sadie seemed to realize this and pulled the blanket back, exposing her naked body as if this was her giving her permission to continue. Carter knew to take it.

Carter grabbed the hem of his shirt and tossed it to the side. It hit the nearby lamp with such force that it almost knocked it over. He then undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. They both landed on his shirt, blocking the light of the lamp. Carter now stood on top of his sister, only wearing his boxers. He slipped his fingers underneath the elastic and began to pull them off his waist. He was now completely naked. All of his body was completely bare for his sister. Sadie's eyes scanned up and down Carter's naked form. On her face was a look of awe. In that moment, Carter felt a surge of confidence rush through his body.

Carter could feel the confidence rushing through his body, filling him up with the strength he needed at the moment. He felt his member engorge with blood, hardening until it was nice and plump for his sister. With his hands he grabbed the backs of Sadie's knees and used this to force Sadie's legs apart. She made of moan of false fear as he did this. He placed her legs down next to his waist and Sadie proceeded to wrap her legs around him. Carter leaned forward, his erection penetrating his sister. She yelped as she felt her brother enter her body, her breathing rapidly increasing. He thrust himself forward, causing Sadie to moan some more.

Carter leaned down until he was face to face with Sadie's breasts. They had filled out nicely as she had matured. They were now nice and fleshy. He kissed them passionately, placing his lips around her nipples. He felt the pink little bumps inside his mouth, running his tongue over them. He could feel them harden. He took his teeth and nibbled on one, causing it to sprout up rapidly.

Carter then lifted himself off his sister's chest and bucked his hips back and forth, eliciting cries of pleasure from Sadie. This got him even more excited and he increased his movements rapidly. She arched herself back into the bed, grabbing the bedding in her hands. She grabbed it with such force that her nails practically tore through the sheets. He then grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She screamed so loud that she almost alerted the whole hotel.

Carter then proceeded to lift Sadie off of the bed. She adjusted her body and shot upward violently. She wrapped her arms around her brother and rested her head on his shoulder. She then nibbled on his flesh, gratitude for what he had done to her nipples. He shoved her up against the wall, causing a loud bump.

Though it wasn't as loud as the sound Sadie made when she slammed her fist against the wall, urging him to go fast. Carter was glad that the other room wasn't occupied or this would result in some serious complaints. He shoved himself into his sister much deeper than before. Before he was simply trying to stimulate his sister by going in and out. Now he was trying to see how far he could force himself inside his sister's body. She seemed to realize that was what he was doing, as Sadie stretched her legs out even further. This helped him and soon he shot much deeper into her than he had ever gone before.

Sadie was now extremely aroused. She wrapped her arms around her brother's naked flesh as he drilled inside of her. The deeper he went, the tighter she squeezed. She dug her nails into her skin, leaving long red tracks all over Carter's back. His heart raced as she did this. Carter had never thought of being one for pain, but he was clearly enjoying this and didn't want her to stop. He thrust himself into his sister with all his might, lodging his entire erection into her beautiful body. She moaned loudly and arched herself backwards. Carter was afraid she'd fall off of him, but she managed to maintain her position.

Carter leaned backwards, falling to the bed. He was going to let Sadie be on top for a while. He could tell that she was definitely going to enjoy this experience. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pinning him to the bed. With a wicked smile on her face, she proceeded to buck her hips back and forth. This wreaked havoc on Carter's erection, causing his heart to pump faster and faster. Blood rushed through his body, revitalizing his body. He could feel himself getting light-headed.

Sadie's breasts bounced as she wiggled her body back and forth. Carter was completely enraptured by their movements. He could feel the droll dripping down his mouth as his imagined putting her nipples in his mouth and sucking them until they were hard again. The memories of what he had done before and his eyes widened. His hands shot up and he grabbed his sister's fleshy breasts. He squeezed playfully, getting Sadie to give him a nice moan of pleasure. He took this as a sign to continue.

Carter squeezed harder on his sister's breasts, so hard that it should cause pain. Instead, Sadie seemed to enjoy it, her cries of joy intensifying. He ran his thumbs pink nipples. He could feel them hardening again. He made circles around them, coaxing them to come out. He felt a mound forming and he placed this thumb and his index finger on top of it. Carter then pinched down with such force that Sadie yelped. He almost stopped, but decided to continue. This was the right move as soon afterward, Sadie came.

He could feel the walls of her body start to clamp down on him. At that instance, Carter came, shooting his seed into his sister's body. This was good timing too, as Sadie fell off of him, clearly exhausted and in no position to continue. She leaned forward placing her head on his chest. She kissed his neck. He put his hand under her head and began stroking her hair.


End file.
